Sacrifices
by Amaz.Awes.Vert.Chall.Nerd
Summary: Oneshot. Edward's thoughts when he dies...That sounds so morbid!... Oh well :


**A/N: Yeah.. I was a tad bored so I decided to write out the scene where Edward DIES!... yes... I am morbid... Learn to love it! I know its exactly like the anime up until the very end, but I just felt like writing something... I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!! AHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own anything as great as FMA...And never will. :)**

* * *

I kneeled over top of Envy, my fist pulled back. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't move. I was too stunned to do anything as I stared down in to the face below me. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

Suddenly, I felt the spike from Envy's arm plunge through my chest. Time seemed to slow down as my eyes widened in surprise.

I felt myself falling sideways to the ground, a faint tugging sensation in my chest as the spike was pulled away.

"Brother?" The soft sound of Al's voice sounded somewhere to my left. The only pain I could feel was hearing the tone of his voice. It tore at my heart. I could hear the hurt, the confusion, the pain. I wanted nothing more than to say something to comfort him, to pull him into my arms, but I couldn't move.

I could feel the wetness spreading beneath my body, my consciousness slipping away with it. It took me a moment for my groggy mind to realize that it was my own blood. It took me a moment longer to realize that I was dying.

The last thing I heard was Rose's piercing voice, screaming my name and fading away in to the blackness.

~xox~

I stood in the soft white light, staring at the large, familiar, ornate gate before me. I felt at peace, like I had nothing more to worry about, like my nightmare was finally over. There was nothing I had to do now. It was all over. Everything I had ever lived for and was important to me, finding the Philosophers Stone, mom, Winry, but most of all, Al, was gone.

I was dead.

How could I have let this happen? I wasn't supposed to die, at least, not like this. I was supposed to look after Al. How could I just leave him alone like that after I had taken so much away from him? I was supposed to get his body back. We had agreed to do it together. All our work since leaving home was a waste. It made no difference now.

I had failed him, just like I had failed mom.

"Al?" I called softly. I could just imagine his armour form in front of me. I felt a pang in my heart as I realized I would never see his smiling face again. I didn't even know what his body would look like now. He would probably look so grown up by now. I would never find out now.

None of this was even his fault in the first place. I was the one who chose to try and bring back mom. I was the one who ignored the laws. I was the one who put his soul in that suit of armour. I didn't even know if he forgave me for it all. I didn't deserve his forgiveness.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I continued to stare at the gate.

"Al?" I called again. Only this time my voice was shaking.

I noticed the gate starting to get fuzzy and then I was opening my eyes to see Rose's face.

"Edward? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" I whispered, and began wiping the tears from eyes. "But what am I crying for?" I suddenly realized that I was wiping my eyes with my right hand, and noticed the absence of the cold automail. That would only mean one thing.

"Al!" I sat up and felt my leg. No more automail.

"He used alchemy to bring you back, after you died."

I looked over into her eyes. "The Philosophers stone. He used it to fix my body, and pull my soul back from the gate. But then what happened to him?" I felt my voice start to crack, and more tears threatening to break through.

Rose looked away.

"Don't… Don't tell me he's gone Rose." I stood up and looked around the huge empty room. "Al...Al...AL!?"

Al was nowhere to be seen. For the first time in years, I felt lost, vulnerable. I didn't feel so brave anymore. I didn't feel like an adult. I felt like a lost, and confused child. One who could just run to their parents arms and let them make everything right again. Only, I had no parents that I could run to. I had nobody to run to. I was lost… alone.

I fell to my knees and stared at the floor. I held my head in my hands, tears flowing through my fingers. I didn't care if Rose was standing behind me, I didn't care who heard as I sobbed my heart out. Alphonse had sacrificed his life to bring me back. I didn't deserve it. It was supposed to be the other way around. I was supposed to be the one to save him. He didn't ask for any of this.

I heard Rose soft footsteps step towards me. "Ed?"

I kept my head down. "Rose, just leave"

"But… Edward…"

I spun around. "JUST GO ROSE!" My voice echoed back from the looming walls, making me feel small and insignificant.

I saw the hurt flash through her eyes as she slowly turned around and walked away.

I raised my fists and smashed them against the floor, ignoring the pain that shot up my arms. I took a deep breath, and felt it catch in my throat as I exhaled. I raised my head up "Alphonse..." I whimpered as another tear fell to the floor.


End file.
